Liberación
by gatodepatasblancas
Summary: Ranma abandona el Dojo Tendo creyéndose víctima de una traición, todo en el marco de eventos que afectaron el pasado de la humanidad e influirán en el futuro de la raza humana...


**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

EFECTOS DE SONIDO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liberación**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

------------------------------

**Prefacio.**

------------------------------

**_Puntos de Liberación de Lagrange_** son regiones ubicadas en la transición de gravedad de un cuerpo con respecto a otro. Es decir, un cuerpo situado sobre ellos estaría siempre en una posición fija respecto de la tierra. En estos puntos, denominados L1, L2, L3, L4, L5., las fuerzas gravitacionales de los dos se anulan o se compensan para que ocurra lo anterior.

En un sistema de dos cuerpos grandes y la presencia de uno pequeño existen 5 puntos y cada uno se denomina con la letra L (por Lagrange) y un número (del 1 al 5). En el sistema Sol-Tierra el L1 es el ejemplificado con la hipotética situación del satélite artificial. L2 está ubicado en la parte exterior de la órbita terrestre a lo largo de la recta que una a la Tierra y el Sol; L3 también se ubica a lo largo de la recta, pero en una posición simétrica respecto al centro de masas. Los puntos L4 y L5 se sitúan sobre la órbita terrestre en posiciones simétricas a la Tierra. Las direcciones de ambos puntos forman ángulos de 60° respecto al la recta que une los dos cuerpos.

Wipidedia. La enciclopedia libre.

--------------------------------

**1.**

--------------------------------

En la Infinita Posibilidad, formada por todos los universos que fueron, son y serán, apareció un universo, uno pequeño, destinado a cerrarse sobre sí mismo, para implotar y volver a la creación primera, porque en la Infinita Posibilidad ningún universo se pierde, y siempre se crean universos.

La Infinita Posibilidad observó cómo la Luz y la Oscuridad aparecían dentro del pequeño universo; La Luz creando estrellas y formando planetas, y la Oscuridad apagando los astros y destruyendo todo a su paso.

En el centro geométrico exacto dentro del pequeño universo ambas fuerzas colisionaron, con tal potencia que las costuras de la misma realidad dentro del universo se desmoronaron, propiciando una implosión. El pequeño Universo se desplomó sobre sí mismo, adelantándose por varios miles de años a su destino.

La Infinita Posibilidad observó a las dos fuerzas, opuestas, complementarias, coexistentes, hermanadas, siamesas, enemigas irreconciliables.

Para la Infinita Posibilidad, el tiempo no tenía significado, más que como uno de sus aspectos, y sin embargo, dedicó un instante infinitesimal (no mas que el tiempo necesario para que un universo se creara) a la conversación entre las dos entidades que eran parte suya, y a la vez eran independientes, creación y destrucción, vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Por qué no puedo destruirte?" decía el Oscuro.

"Porque somos complementarios, uno no existe sin el otro," explicó el Luminoso.

"No, debo dominar, o no tengo razón de ser."

"Es como es, como fue, como será."

"Me niego a aceptarlo."

"Yo lo acepté desde un principio."

"Peleemos otra vez."

"Es como es. Tu no aceptas, yo si, y hasta he aceptado que nunca lo aceptarás."

"Entonces, nosotros no podemos elegir."

"Eso lo sé desde antes."

"Hay otra manera."

"Irrelevante, somos complementarios, sin mi no existes, sin ti no existo."

"Que las criaturas de un universo, en una galaxia lo decidan. Yo escogeré una planeta viviente y me servirá, y subyugaré a otros planetas."

"Irrelevante, otra planeta se le opondrá y liberará a los otros mundos."

"Pero si mi planeta elegido triunfa, entonces tu no tocas a los universos, ni los influyes, y no intervienes cuando yo destruya, y no vuelves a construir."

El Luminoso pareció contemplarlo un par de ciclos estelares, y finalmente dijo.

"Pero si mi planeta elegido triunfa, tu permites que el ciclo siga su curso natural, y te unes a mi como parte de la naturaleza."

"Un mundo para mi."

"Y un mundo para mi."

(oO\oO\o)

La Infinita Posibilidad siguió su curso. Porque la naturaleza era equilibrio. Pero el equilibrio era infinitas posibilidades.

(oO\oO\o)

-------------------------

**2.**

-------------------------

El planeta se movía alrededor de la estrella amarilla, trazando el camino orbital que había venido recorriendo desde hacía 4,230 millones de años. Noche y día, calor y frío, estación tras estación.

La energía de la Luz, concentrándose en ese pequeño punto azul perdido en uno de los rayos luminosos de su estrella, abarcándolo en una sola mirada, barriendo toda su superficie, y la de su enorme satélite, extrayendo toda su información en un simple vistazo.

Vida.

El planeta hervía de vida.

El planeta hervía de actividad vital.

El planeta hablaba en armónicos singulares, y susurraba: aquí habrá inteligencia.

La Luz se concentró nuevamente, en un nivel más pequeño, e impregnó todo el planeta, y a todo ser vivo con su energía.

Solamente hacía falta la fuerza de la voluntad para controlar esa energía.

Solamente faltaba la inteligencia.

No era la primera vez que la Luz se acercaba a ese pequeño mundo. 65 millones de años antes lo había intentado, pero su primer encuentro con una posible inteligencia fue pospuesto por un asteroide. Sabía que su complementario lo había hecho, para darle más tiempo de evolución a su propio planeta.

No importaba.

Ahora la jugada era suya, y pretendía equipar perfectamente a su planeta con un arsenal extra al tecnológico.

El arsenal metafísico.

Si, en verdad, la voluntad y la luz creadora estaban unidos en éste mundo.

Una voluntad inquebrantable hacia la Luz.

(oO\oO\o)

La pequeña hembra se movió por entre el pastizal.

Su aspecto, en el futuro, le diría a sus descendientes como había sido, cuales habían sido sus habilidades, y sobre todo, su posición en el árbol genealógico, y ellos, con un extraño cariño atávico, la llamarían Lucy.

Lucy se acercó a la torrentera que discurría por una cañada cercana, y, mirando de un lado al otro para asegurarse de que no la acechaba un depredador, se acercó al agua.

Tras satisfacer su sed, pasó un breve momento admirando sus alrededores, percibiendo la brisa, la forma en que la luz penetraba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Un breve momento de paz.

El rugido realmente no la tomó desprevenida.

_Algo_ le advirtió que su momento de paz se iba a romper.

Reaccionando a nivel instintivo, ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionar su conocimiento previo, simplemente reaccionó.

(oO\oO\o)

El enorme felino se elevó por el aire, en un arco mortal, apuntando con precisión al sitio donde se localizaba su presa, su cerebro resolviendo varias ecuaciones diferenciales para acertar sobre su futuro almuerzo.

Bastante comprensible su posterior desconcierto cuando sus zarpas arañaron el aire, y su impulso lo llevó hasta las sucias aguas de la torrentera. Se revolvió lleno de furia, para intentar un nuevo ataque, pero sus movimientos fueron entorpecidos por el lodo en el fondo del agua.

Lucy había escapado.

(oO\oO\o)

La hembra volvió calmadamente al refugio de los altos pastos, sin alterarse, procurando no llamar la atención, sabía que el felino estaría ocupado sacudiéndose el lodo de las patas para intentar una persecución.

Las otras hembras de la manada, varias de ellas cargadas con sus crías, la miraron con aprehensión. Lucy las inquietaba, pero era una de ellas, y además, parecía saber cuando y como las iban a atacar los depredadores.

El reflejo pavloviano ahora era: Lucy corre, y todos corren hacia donde Lucy corre. Este año, las crías que habían muerto había sido exclusivamente por enfermedad, no porque fueran devoradas.

Lucy fue a entretenerse cuidando a su propia cría, que había ocultado entre unos matorrales. Ella había sabido que la pequeña hembra iba a estar bien.

La cría la miró con sus ojos serenos. Un principio de entendimiento se estableció entre madre e hija simplemente con una mirada.

Lucy subió a un árbol con su cría. Desde ahí miraron hacia el horizonte, donde el mundo las estaba esperando.

Ambas sabían que no era su tiempo, pero sus descendientes estarían ahí.

Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

(oO\oO\o)

La Luz percibió el principio de su evolución.

La aventura apenas empezaba.

(oO\oO\o)

------------

**3.**

------------

La sombra saltó la barda de la residencia, apoyándose en su mano derecha, haciendo girar su cuerpo en un salto perfecto, la sombra de un listón en su mano izquierda, ondeando al viento del mismo modo que la trenza que peinaba sus negros cabellos.

Entró a la casa a escondidas, sin deseos de explicar a todos su cara llorosa.

Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó por la ventana del pasillo antes de llegar al baño. Con cuidado, deslizó la puerta del vestidor, verificando que no hubiera ropa limpia sobre el tocador, lo que indicaría que alguien estaba tomando un baño.

De todos modos, apoyó su oído en la puerta que llevaba a la tina, buscando oír algún chapoteo o la voz de alguien.

Nada.

Abrió la puerta

Nadie.

Volvió de una zancada al vestidor, abrió la puerta al pasillo, puso el letrero de

# OCUPADO #

Cerró y puso la cerradura. Como medida de seguridad acomodó una escoba contra la puerta para que no se abriera, dado que alguien ignorara el letrero.

No se molestó en quitarse la ropa para entrar al cuarto de la tina. De todos modos no estaba ahí para bañarse.

Ahí, de rodillas, apoyando su cabeza contra la orilla de la tina, Ranma Saotome, lloró.

Lloró por si mismo, por su corazón roto, por la oportunidad perdida, por su vida en general, y sobre todo, lloró por Akane.

Lloró por algo que estaba condenado a no ser.

Lloró por un futuro ahora inexistente.

Lloró por su pasado, que lo había guiado hasta este momento de su vida.

Lloró por su inocencia perdida.

En una de esas extrañas casualidades que plagaban su existencia, una cubeta llena de agua fría, mal acomodada sobre uno de los bancos usados para lavarse el cuerpo, escogió ese instante para caerse violentamente y derramar su contenido en forma tal que provocó un surtidor de agua que se arqueó, abarcando toda la habitación, empapando a Ranma.

Casi instantáneamente, su cabello negro cambió a pelirrojo, de medir 1.65 m pasó a 1.50 m, su cuerpo delgado y fuerte, lleno de ángulos, se convirtió en esbelto, fuerte y lleno de curvas. De ser un artista marcial profundamente masculino, se transformó en una artista marcial absolutamente femenina.

Ranma ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el cambio, si acaso se sintió más libre para expresar su pesar.

Lágrimas.

Rabia.

Impotencia.

Soledad.

Desamor.

Tristeza.

Ira.

Decepción.

Traición.

Los dientes apretados para no dejar salir los sollozos.

La delicada mandíbula trabada por poderosos músculos faciales para contener los gemidos.

Las elegantes, aunque callosas y delgadas manos, convertidas en puños apretados con fuerza suficiente como para aplastar una viga de la Torre de Tokio, para evitar golpear y aplastar la tina del baño.

Lágrimas, solamente las lágrimas, derramándose sobre sus mejillas y el casi inaudible jadeo que traicionaba su llanto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Ese pensamiento la llevó a pensar en todo ese embrollo que ella llamaba vida, y la inevitable conclusión.

Todo llevaba al honor.

El honor de la familia Saotome.

El honor de la familia Tendo.

El honor de la familia Kuonji.

El honor.

El honor que su padre manchaba con sus acciones.

El honor que manchaba los Tendo con sus estupideces y su comportamiento.

El honor que los Kuonji manchaban con sus acciones.

_¿Y que hay de mi honor,_ se dijo ella; _¿por qué es siempre el honor de otros primero y el mío al final?_

Una cadena de pensamientos pasó por el cerebro de Ranma.

Nabiki.

Nabiki siempre controlaba a otros mediante extorsión, encontrando siempre el punto débil de su oponente y explotándolo para dominarlo...

Ranma siempre ganaba... encontrando el punto débil de su oponente y explotándolo para derrotarlo...

Fue como si un instante antes hubiera estado sumida en la oscuridad y alguien hubiera encendido una luz. Un faro antiniebla de capacidad industrial.

_¡Dios!_, se dijo; _siempre estuvo ante mis ojos, ¿verdad?_

En este caso, los puntos débiles de Ranma Saotome eran explotados por todos y lo obligaban a rendirse.

El honor. Bastaba que alguien abriera la boca y mencionara el honor para que Ranma doblegara su voluntad.

La maldición. Cualquiera podía apuntar que se convertía en mujer al salpicarle con agua fría, y que por lo tanto se convertía en un ser débil, dependiente y despreciable, y eso bastaba para que Ranma se sintiera débil, dependiente y despreciable.

Su hombría. Alguien le decía que no era un hombre completo por el hecho de transformarse en mujer, y él se sentía medio hombre.

Y de esas tres debilidades se derivaban muchas otras cosas que permitían que Ranma Saotome fuese la marioneta oficial del distrito de Nerima.

_Necesito una estrategia_, pensó, sintiendo que pisaba terreno familiar, y, por primera vez desde que inició su odisea emocional, sonrió; _necesito un plan de batalla_.

Y Ranma pensó.

Pensó mucho, permitiendo que su mente analítica abarcara todo su modo de pensar, no simplemente en modo de batalla, que era como su padre le había enseñado.

_Es intencional_, dedujo en ese instante, _el viejo me quiere lo mas idiota posible para poder dominarme y vivir a mis expensas, sin quitarme mi capacidad para pelear_.

Soltó una risita.

_Esto va a ser divertido_, Ranma sonrió ferozmente. Un extraño contraste con su rostro todavía marcado por las lágrimas.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki observó a Ranma disimuladamente.

_¿Qué hace?_, se preguntó.

El joven había estado hojeando el directorio telefónico, apuntando en un papel diferentes direcciones y teléfonos, como si su búsqueda cubriera un amplio rango de posibilidades.

_¿Qué busca?_, se dijo Nabiki. La lista cubría ya un lado de la hoja y la mitad del reverso.

Era otro cambio que notaba en la rutina diaria del joven artista marcial, y no le gustaba, los cambios significaban incertidumbre, y a Nabiki Tendo no le gustaba la incertidumbre.

El primer cambio había sido su ausencia a la hora del desayuno. Kasumi explicó que Ranma había despertado temprano, había hecho ejercicio, se había bañado y había desayunado antes para tener tiempo de buscar en el directorio.

El segundo cambio había sido la falta de discusiones y peleas durante el desayuno. Ranma estaba ignorando a Akane, dedicándole monosílabos y gruñidos para responderle, ni siquiera alzando la vista para mirarla, ni contestando a los insultos emitidos por la más joven de las hermanas.

Cuando Ranma terminó su búsqueda, cerró la gruesa guía telefónica y la dejó en su lugar. Miró fijamente ambos lados del papel por unos segundos.

_¿Lo está memorizando?_, Nabiki había visto hacer eso a un extranjero que daba conferencias acerca de la memoria, dando demostraciones de algo que parecía magia, pero no era más que memoria entrenada. Para el **negocio** de ella era algo valuable, y había comprado el libro, ya estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo, pero el conferencista había dicho que había personas que podían hacerlo en forma natural, con algo llamado memoria eidética, es decir: podían memorizar de un vistazo una página de información. A menudo se le confundía con la memoria fotográfica, pero un eidético **comprendía** lo que estaba leyendo, mientras que el otro lo reproducía en su mente, aunque no comprendiera, y Nabiki había visto a Ranma aprender y comprender técnicas de artes marciales simplemente viendo como se ejecutaban una o dos veces. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía aplicar su talento a algo más que una maniobra de kempo, wu-shu, tai-chi o karate. Otro cambio para excitar más los nervios de Nabiki.

_Si pudiera ver esa hoja_..., y, para su frustración, Ranma procedió a quemar el papel con el calor generado por una descarga de chi.

"Nos vemos," Ranma tomó sus libros y se dirigió a al puerta.

"¡Hey," gritó Akane, "¿a donde crees que vas?"

"A la escuela," fue la llana respuesta, "tengo que ver como me fue en el examen."

"¡No mientas! ¡El examen es hoy! ¡Confiesa que vas a ver a una de esas mujerzuelas con las que te revuelcas!"

"Yo hice el examen ayer," la voz del joven no se elevó ni un solo decibel, "ya sabía las respuestas y preferí adelantarme. Voy a ver al médico."

"¡Mientes," fue el grito de Akane, "¡todos sabemos que eres un imbécil al que no le interesa la escuela! ¡Tu vas con esas ofrecidas!"

"¡Ranma," intervino entonces Genma, "¿cómo te atreves a serle infiel a tu prometida?"

"¡Oh, que desgracia," Soun Tendo se soltó a llorar como un surtidor de agua, "¡las escuelas nunca se unirán!"

"Muchacho," Genma se cruzó de brazos e intentó aparentar autoridad y sabiduría, "para quitar esa mancha del honor de la familia deberás casarte con Akane, serle fiel y no descansar hasta que le des un heredero a las escuelas."

El efecto de autoridad e sabiduría fue totalmente arruinado por hecho de que el obeso artista marcial tenía la cara manchada de comida, un gesto bastante estúpido de astucia, como si pensara que podía ser más inteligente que su hijo, y por el simple hecho de que Ranma no se volvió para mirarlo.

"¡YO NO VOY A CASARME CON ESE IMBÉCIL PERVERTIDO," aulló Akane.

"No podrías reconocer el honor de la familia si surgiera del piso y te mordiera tu peludo trasero, viejo," Ranma estaba prácticamente emitiendo oleadas de aire helado; "y no necesitas gritar lo que ya sé Akane, y no puedes recriminarme ninguna infidelidad... así que dejemos las cosas de ese tamaño."

"¡COMO TE ATREVES...," gritaron Akane y su padre al mismo tiempo.

Sin volverse, y con un simple movimiento, Ranma arrojó algo a la mesa del comedor, y salió sin esperar la reacción de los demás.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos a la vista de la cinta blanca ondeando al aire, moviéndose en un preciso arco hasta caer sobre la superficie de madera.

"¡Oh, Dios mío," jadeo la joven.

Los demás la miraron sin comprender.

Nabiki tomó la cinta y la examinó: tenía unos cabellos negros enredados, unos cabellos que Nabiki conocía bien... era pelo de su hermana menor.

"¡No, Ranma," Akane había perdido en medio instante la furia que la había dominado unos momentos antes. Se incorporó a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta; "¡no, Ranma," repitió y trató de seguir al joven de la trenza.

"¿Qué hiciste, Akane," la fría voz de Nabiki la detuvo.

"Nada," Akane trató de decidir si salía o atendía a su hermana, y se quedó congelada ante la puerta; "no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo..."

"¿No es lo que siempre dice Ranma antes de que tu aúlles como un gorila y lo mandes a volar de un golpe," Nabiki estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, y no le gustaba nada.

"¡No es la misma situación!"

"¿Ah, si?"

"¡Ranma siempre está coqueteando con esas ofrecidas!"

"Hermanita, tu estás ciega," por dentro, Nabiki estaba rechinando los dientes. Sabía perfectamente que Ranma necesariamente tendría que ver a Akane con otro muchacho para dudar de ella, para dudar del honor de los Tendo; "¿cuantas veces Ranma ha hecho avances sobre otra chica? Siempre es Shampoo la que se abraza al él, siempre es Ukyo ofreciéndole comida, siempre es Kodachi persiguiéndolo, y tú automáticamente lo declaras culpable. Te pregunto de nuevo: ¿qué hiciste?"

"¡No hice nada malo!"

"Aunque me inclino a creerte, tengo que recordarte que Ranma nunca dudaría de ti, a menos que te hubiera visto hacer algo, y esa cinta parece una prueba circunstancial..."

"¡NO HICE NADA," Akane se revolvió como una fiera acosada y echó un puño hacia atrás, tomando impulso para descargarlo sobre...

"Piensa bien lo que haces, hermanita," dijo Kasumi, interviniendo por primera vez desde el inicio de la discusión.

Akane parpadeó, como si despertara de un mal sueño, y tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. 'Dios,' pensó; '¿así es como se siente Ranma, ¡que horrible!'. "Perdón," dijo, con voz contrita.

"Akane," la voz de su padre le llegó como desde el fondo de una caverna, "¿hay algo que tengas que decir?"

"Esto es una pesadilla," susurró la hermana Tendo más joven; no le había pasado desapercibido la fuerza impresa en la palabra tengas, como en debes decirme lo que ocurre. "Escuchen, no pasa nada malo, puedo explicar, pero no ahora, debo aclarar todo con Ranma primero."

"Entonces Ranma vio algo," Nabiki se cruzó de brazos. Donde el mayor de los Saotome había fallado, Nabiki tuvo un resonante éxito... se veía casi temible.

"¡Claro que vio algo," Akane estaba empezando a perder la paciencia: con Ranma, cada segundo contaba; "¡pero todo tiene una explicación, ¡Ranma me entenderá!"

"Espero que no tome tu ejemplo," Nabiki estaba siendo implacable; "él siempre está en el momento equivocado y en el sitio equivocado y siempre ha sido inocente, aunque no ante tus ojos. Espero, por tu bien, que te escuche, y después quiero saber que pasó, en caso de que ya sea tarde;" y le hizo una señal para que se fuera **rápido**.

Akane parpadeó por un momento y salió corriendo, acordándose, casi por reflejo, de tomar sus libros.

(oO\oO\o)

El salón de clases estaba lleno, y todos estaban preparados para el examen.

Akane miró en derredor, buscando a Ranma.

_¿Dónde está?_

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con Ukyo, y al momento la ignoró.

El escritorio de él estaba vacío.

Las hojas del examen empezaron a circular y el profesor le indicó que comenzaran.

Akane no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en la prueba, aunque de vez en cuando miraba la banca vacía.

Cuando Ranma entró al salón y se dirigió al profesor, el examen pasó a segundo término.

El joven artemarcialista empezó a hablar en voz baja con el profesor. Yasuo-sensei sacó una hoja de examen de su portafolio y se la mostró sonriendo a Ranma, que la miró, para después dedicarle una reverencia al profesor. Sin perder el ritmo, salió del salón de clases.

Akane empezó a sentirse deprimida. Aparentemente, Ranma había realizado el examen antes, justo como había dicho.

La joven trató de alimentar su ira, pensando por un instante que lo había hecho para por ir a tontear con sus otras novias, pero de alguna manera el pensamiento resultaba forzado.

_Ranma no es así_, se dijo ella, admitiendo por vez primera que su prometido sería incapaz de una traición, aunque las pruebas dijeran lo contrario.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para concentrarse de nuevo en su examen.

(oO\oO\o)

El día escolar había terminado y Akane se había sentido más y más inquieta conforme pasaban las horas: Ranma Saotome no se presentó a las clases subsiguientes, aunque no dejó de notar que los profesores se saltaban su nombre al momento de pasar lista.

A toda carrera, la joven se dirigió a su casa.

"¡Tadaima," saludó al entrar, quitándose los zapatos de calle para cambiarse a sandalias.

"¡Akane, ven pronto," fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Kasumi.

Entró a la carrera a la sala.

Pronto, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Akane miró fijamente la mesa.

Sobre la suave superficie de madera descansaba una hoja de papel con un mensaje:

_Estimado Señor Tendo:_

_Deseo explicarle mi comportamiento de esta mañana._

_Durante casi un año en que estuve viviendo en su casa, llegue a albergar la esperanza de quedarme a vivir ahí el resto de mi vida. No necesito explicarle el como, usted me comprenderá._

_Durante estos meses creí que sería posible, pero ayer tuve la ocasión de comprobar que su hija realmente me odia, y que realmente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. La vi con Ryoga Hibiki, quien, al parecer, es a quien ella quiere. Probablemente servirá de poco decirle a su hija que si quiere tener cerca a su mascota P-chan, no tiene más que salpicar con agua fría al imbécil de Ryoga. Él me hizo jurar por mi honor que no le diría a nadie de la maldición Jusenkyo que él tiene. Cuando su hija lo convirtió en su mascota, me vi obligado a proteger ese secreto, pero al ver como él se aprovechaba, no deje de dar pistas, de hacer alusiones, y de llamar a Ryoga **P-chan** enfrente de su hija. Supongo que ella lo sabía desde antes, ya que siembre fingió que no entendía._

_No deseo extenderme demasiado. Voy a satisfacer mi honor, sin manchar el de los demás._

_Ukyo Kuonji deberá ser notificada de que su honor fue reparado._

_Xian Pu, guerrera amazona, podrá volver a su país sin temor a ser castigada por no haber cumplido la tarea de llevar consigo a su esposo._

_El clan Tendo no verá manchado su honor por no cumplir su promesa, al igual que otros clanes estafados por el cerebro de panda que tengo por figura paterna._

_Porque para cuando usted esté leyendo esta nota, ya no existirá Ranma Saotome._

_Les deseo una vida muy larga, feliz y fructífera._

_Ranma Saotome_

Akane sintió que la habitación giraba alrededor de ella, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no desmayarse en ese instante.

"¡Quiero una explicación," rugió el patriarca de los Tendo.

"No es cierto," susurró Akane; "Ryoga es solamente... era solamente un buen amigo..." Akane apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. "Yo no sabía que él se convertía en mi mascota, pero la próxima vez que vea a P-chan, lo voy a llevar al veterinario para que lo castre..."

"¿Por qué Ranma tenía tu listón," la interrumpió Nabiki, "¿cómo explicas que Ranma asegure que te vio con Ryoga?"

"Yo...," Akane pasó saliva con dificultad, "... Shampoo se apareció en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo... Y como siempre, le di un golpe a Ranma. Creí que había ido a dar a la alberca y que después había buscado ropa seca y agua caliente. Ryoga llegó en ese momento. Me pidió hablar a solas... Lo llevé al jardín que está atrás de la escuela, más allá de la alberca..."

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza. "Ranma debe haber rebotado en el nuevo trampolín."

Akane parpadeó casi estúpidamente antes de continuar: "Ryoga me dio un de esos regalos que siempre anda trayendo..."

(oO\oO\o)

"Oh, Ryoga, no debiste molestarte," dijo Akane. Eran dulces de Sapporo.

Le sonrió a su amigo. Suspiró anhelosamente. _¿Por qué Ranma no es más considerado y sensible como Ryoga? Seguramente no me molestaría nada_.

"¿Otra pelea con Ranma," el Muchacho Perdido apretó un puño.

"Shampoo," dijo Akane, sin necesidad de explicar nada más.

"Abandónalo," Ryoga pareció decidido de repente, "yo siempre te trataría bien."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo." Ryoga alzó la voz.

Akane lo miró incrédula. _¡Pero si solo es mi amigo!_, pensó. _¡Nada más!_

Volvió a suspirar. Si solo Ranma le declarara sus sentimientos...

"Oh Ryoga..." Akane sintió lástima por su amigo; _¿así se sentirá Ranma con Ukyo?_

Con un súbito impulso, Ryoga la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

Akane sintió sus manos acariciar tiernamente su pelo, haciendo que se le soltara su listón. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras permitía que Ryoga la besara, deseando que fuera un joven esbelto y musculoso peinado con trenza, pensando en que su primer beso había sido con Ranma, aunque él se creía gato en ese momento, y en como deseó que no tuviera que poner cinta adhesiva sobre la boca de él en la representación de Romeo y Julieta.

El beso llegó a su fin.

Ryoga la miró esperanzado, hasta que notó la lágrima.

"Lo siento mucho," Akane le tocó la mejilla, tratando de ser lo más suave posible con los sentimientos de su amigo; "tu sabes que tienes un lugar en mi corazón..., pero no puedo amarte..."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en cumplir el pacto que hicieron tu padre y el señor Saotome, ¡no es justo que te sacrifiques!"

Akane negó con su cabeza. "No me estoy sacrificando," y sonrió; "Ranma no solo es mi prometido por el acuerdo de nuestros padres, sino que lo amo con todo mi corazón."

"Pero..." Ryoga tenía un gesto de completa confusión pintado en la cara

"Es solo que si admitimos lo que sentimos, nos obligarán a casarnos, y todavía no estamos listos. Pero un día, no habrá necesidad de que traten de forzar una boda, yo personalmente me llevaré a Ranma delante de un sacerdote."

"Entonces, ¿los gritos..., ¿las peleas?" Ryoga no podía creerlo.

"No voy a negar que soy muy celosa, pero un día no habrá más que una mujer en la vida de Ranma, y esa seré yo. Lo siento mucho Ryoga, pero no hay otro hombre para mí. Será Ranma o nadie."

Akane se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki meneó la cabeza, desalentada.

"Ahora si la hiciste buena," murmuró; "cada dos por tres, sorprendías a Ranma en una situación donde parecía que él estaba siendo infiel, pero que en realidad era por que las otras estaban tratando, sin éxito, de seducirlo; él siempre trataba de alejarse, demostrándoles que no estaba interesado, pero sin lastimar sus sentimientos. Tú nunca quisiste ver que él no tenía la culpa. Y he aquí que Ranma te atrapa en una situación similar, y en vez de hacer lo mismo que él, es decir, rechazar la muestra de afecto, te quedas ahí. Si hubieras abofeteado a Ryoga, como seguramente hubieras hecho con Ranma, esa nota no estaría en la mesa, y tu prometido estaría aquí, peleando contigo, intercambiando insultos."

"¡Ryoga es... era mi amigo, ¡no quería lastimar sus sentimientos...!" La protesta de Akane perdió su energía casi al final de la frase, mientras su rostro expresaba una nueva comprensión sobre su prometido. "Dios," gimió, "Ranma siempre está haciendo eso con las otras, trata de no herir los sentimientos de... sus amigas... Pero siempre expresa su incomodidad por las forzadas muestras de afecto..."

"Y tu te quedaste ahí," siguió Nabiki, "dándole al mundo entero la impresión de que estabas participando en el beso."

La menor de las hijas Tendo no pudo soportar más: se llevó las manos al rostro y se disolvió en llanto.

"Lo que a mi me inquieta," dijo Soun, "es lo que dice al final."

Un sentimiento de alarma sacó a Akane de sus lágrimas. "¿N-n-n-no querrás decir...? ¿Seppuku?"

"Eso temo," Soun Tendo vio las señales: la tensión muscular, el gesto de horror, la mirada desesperada.

Akane saltó como un resorte, un gemido saliendo de sus labios, su atlético cuerpo respondiendo con precisión y velocidad a su desesperación.

En un parpadeo alcanzó la puerta, dispuesta a salir y despellejarse los pies descalzos sobre el pavimento, solamente para encontrarlo.

"¡RRRRAAAAANNNMMAAAAAAA!"

Soun trató de alcanzarla, pero los años sin entrenamiento le pasaron factura: cuando él se puso de pié, Akane estaba por llegar al portón. Cuando él llegó a la puerta, Akane estaba tomando impulso para saltar el muro... algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera intentado. Soun temió lo peor, Akane estaba impulsada por el miedo a que le pasara algo a Ranma, y no estaba pensando correctamente. Un salto en falso entre dos edificios y..., probablemente Akane se enteraría de lo ocurrido a Ranma por boca de él mismo..., después de la muerte.

"¡NOOO! ¡RAAANNMMAAA!" Seguía gritando la chica.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y una figura, moviéndose con insospechada velocidad, aferró a Akane por la cintura, a medio salto, sujetándola con una fuerza también insospechada, como si estuviera sosteniendo a una niña pequeña.

La desesperación hizo presa de la joven Tendo, transformándola de una artista marcial a una adolescente asustada, que se empezó a sacudir, tratando de liberarse, gritando y llorando, gimiendo a cada instante el nombre de Ranma.

"¡AKANE," sonó la voz firme, tranquilizadora y familiar.

Como por ensalmo, Akane salió de su trance casi histérico, y miró fijamente a quien la estaba deteniendo.

"¿Tía?"

(oO\oO\o)


End file.
